Romanda Cassin
Romanda Cassin is an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Appearance Romanda is handsome, with dark eyes and gray hair worn in a bun. History She was born in Far Madding almost three hundred years ago. She is therefore the oldest Sitter in the Rebel Hall of the Tower and probably the second oldest living Aes Sedai after Cadsuane Melaidhrin. She has a weakness of love stories, particularly The Flame, the Blade and the Heart. She was a Sitter for around eighty years in the Hall and First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah before she resigned voluntarily to go into retreat. She stood in the run for Amyrlin against Tamra Ospenya in NE 973, but did not get the position. It was this failure that sent her into retirement. Lelaine Akashi is her political rival, though it is uncertain how far back their animosity goes. Lelaine was a Sitter, however, when Romanda lost the Amyrlin Seat to another Blue sister. Activities She has allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai. She has been reelected as a Sitter and First Weaver in Salidar, though her aspirations were of becoming Amyrlin. These hopes resulted in her becoming the leader of one of the factions within Salidar which contains Magla Daronos, Saroiya and Varilin. She only voted for Egwene as Amyrlin to prevent Lelaine becoming Amyrlin and with the hope that she herself could manipulate Egwene. She is the last to stand when voting for Egwene to become Amyrlin. Romanda would have rather Dagdara Finchey have become a Sitter than Salita Toranes because she was a much more suitable candidate and she thinks she could have swayed her without too much difficulty. At the time, however, she did not yet hold a seat in the Hall while Magla already did. This is evidence that Romanda is not involved in the Too Young Sitters conspiracy. She holds the honour of being eldest among the Sitters. This brings with it some perks related to her right to speak before others. She makes Nynaeve jump up and down on one foot while spreading gossip about Lelaine Akashi and her meeting with Egwene for the purpose of breaking her block - though in reality she probably just wants the information. She hired Egwene a new maid called Meri. She travels with Egwene to meet with various nobles along the border of Andor, where she insists on speaking on Egwene's behalf. She is finally set down in her place by Egwene when Egwene forces the Hall to declare war on Elaida. She votes YES in the Rebel Hall of the Tower, this time for an alliance with the Black Tower. She later meets with Egwene by herself. Egwene reveals her plan on when an Aes Sedai retires, she will unbound herself from the Oath Rod and join the Kin. Romanda seems furious at this idea, believing that once you are an Aes Sedai, you are always an Aes Sedai. She was the one who figured out Delana Mosalaine's true allegiances. Category: Yellow Ajah Category:Sitters Category:Aes Sedai